Existing feeling
by inuyasha'shoneybabe
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are betrothed when they were little and Inuyasha’s basically got it all, good looks, great body but Kagome doesn’t want anything to do with him. Will there vacation planned by their parents change it all?
1. Finding out

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are betrothed when they were little and Inuyasha's basically got it all, good looks, great body but Kagome doesn't want anything to do with him. Will there vacation planned by their parents change it all?

Chapter1: Were WHAT?

The 17 year old Kagome got up out of bed only to realize that she had slept in. "Crap" she yelled and bolted straight outta bed, changed her clothes, did very little makeup but she was beautiful anyway she was, brushed her hand stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth and raced towards school

"Oh God…I think I might actually make it" she thought happily to herself. She was about a good distance away when she heard the school bell ring. "Maybe not" she said again to herself. As soon as she got to school and raced to her locker the stupid combination lock wasn't opening.

"Why does it have to be like this today?" She rolled her eyes realizing she had been talking to herself all morning. " She banged on the lock and it opened. "Yes" She got her binder and textbooks and raced to her first class.

When she arrived at the classroom, the teacher wasn't in yet so she quickly ran to the desk in front of the biggest playboy I school, Inuyasha but her desk was right next to Sango so she was happy. Inuyasha had gone out with every good-looking girl in school but her and Sango, she hated him, he was such a jerk

Luckily for her the teacher Mrs. Hirtoyo caught her and she was given a 30 minutes detention. Like her teacher always says "You waste my time, I waste yours" After the bell rang for lunch she and Sango chatted for the whole lunch hour on how her mom had a surprise for her when she got home.

"So what's this surprise your mom has planned for you, Kagome?" Sango asked excited to know something.

" I don't know but she told me I had to buy a nice dress or outfit after school and be home for dinner at 6"30" Sango looked at Kagome and Kagome looked at Sango and they both yelled "SHOPPING" at the same time.

"Hey Kagome, don't you have detention" Sango asked a little disappointed.

"Oh..that! My mom phoned in and said I could serve it tomorrow. After they were done shopping for her dress kagome got home and put on her black knee length dress with a square top that showed off her curves amazingly.

"Kagome you look gorgeous" Kagome's mother complemented. "Yeah, pretty decent if I do say so myself" Souta smiled. Kagome smirked and then was about to turn away when there were three knocks at the door.

"Kagome can you get that for me" Her mother asked "Sure, but who is it coming here anyway?" Kagome asked. "Oh, you'll see" Kagome's mom assured her and kagome left to go answer the door that would soon start her horrible fate.

MEANWHILE

"DAD, why are we going to this someone's house, and why do I have to dress up" He yelled from such anger. "Son, you have to and I'll tell you the surprise when we get there" "Nothing could be any worse then me having to dress in a tux" But little did he know that what was coming was ten times worse.

Inuyasha and his dad were in their limo waiting to arrive at the Higurashi's but Inuyasha didn't know that. Inuyasha was thinking how lucky Sesshormauro was cause he didn't have to come.

When they finally arrived they had to walk up many steps and soon came face to face with the door. **Knock knock knock**, Inuyasha's father gently knocked on the door.

They could hear footsteps on the other side and soon opened up to a beautiful girl or woman should I say. Inuyasha had a wowed look on his face as he stared at her and she soon locked eyes with him.

Her face then began to turn to a mad/angry face expression. "YOU" she said firmly. "What are you doing here?" The sudden smile disappearing from her face. He had the sudden erg to smirk and answered back " Ah.. so this is where you were taking me dad eh? If it isn't the lovely Higurashi" He said with another smirk. "You make me sick you know th-" She was cut off when her mom appeared behind her.

"Oh, Inuyasha, my you've grown, of and Senki (I didn't know his dad's real name so I just made up one of my own) come on it, supper should be ready in about 20 minutes" Kagome stepped aside while Senki walked in and followed Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha then Inuyasha walked in while Kagome stood there waiting for him to get in so she could close the door.

Kagome closed the door and Inuyasha stopped and whispered in her ear "This should be fun" and walked off. Kagome shuddered at the warmth that she felt and was relieved when it left. Since there was nothing to do Kagome plopped herself on the couch and flicked the remote for anything to watch and she felt a stare on her.

She turned her head to the side to find Inuyasha on a different couch next to her just staring at her. "Do you mind?" She stated rudely towards him. "Not at all " He answered and with that turned his attention to the TV. He got up several minutes later and asked Ms. Higurashi if he may just go upstairs to keep him occupied. "Oh, that will be fine, dear". She said with a large smile plastered on her face. When he left Kagome mom's looked towards her and asked "Honey, will you please go keep him company?" "Urrrrrr" was Kagomes response. "Please sweetie" begged Kagome's mom "Alright" She then pushed her self off the couch and went to go find him. She went around several corners and noticed that he wasn't there so she decided to go upstairs to look for him. When walking up the stairs she didn't hear a sound so just kept on going. If he wasn't up here then that's means I don't have to see him she thought to herself.

She peered in one of the empty blank spare bedrooms to find Inuyasha sitting on the bed with his back placed against the wall. He looked up with that annoying smirk of his and said, "Couldn't get enough of me I see" "As if, for your information my mom sent me up hear to keep you company" "you accepted" " No, I was forced" she sneered back at him.

" Oh, well, your company is soothing" he smirked and closed his eyes as if thinking real hard. " So…" Kagome began. " So what?" He asked eyes still closed. " What do you think our parents are up to" " I don't know, but your conversation starting is a little tacky. " I'm JUST TRYING to start a conversation you know, don't need to a big jerk about it" she sneered once again. She plopped herself on the edge of the bed and just stayed quiet, and thankfully enough her mom yelled down that it was time for dinner.

As she was getting up a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed and she landed with her back placed on it like she was lying down. Suddenly Inuyasha's face appeared in front of her face and he jumped on top of her. She struggled to get him off. "Feisty wench" he smiled cockily. "Get off of me and with that she punched him hard in the stomach and she rolled him off of her.

She got up and adjusted her dress. "Asshole" she spat at him and walked off. He regained his strength and headed down the stairs for dinner just as Kagome had done.

When they reached they reached the table they sat down opposite from each other and remained quiet. Then Kagome's mother spoke up " We have something important to tell you two" "Oh great" Kagome said sarcastically. " Listen, this may come as surprising but we believe it's for the best, your father Inuyasha and me kagome have made a deal that our families become one in the future and we have betrothed both of you together."

Kagome sudden stopped but she was doing and her jaw dropped along with Inuyasha's. Kagome being in a state of shock didn't argue. " You two are to go on a vacation to get to like one another, and are not allowed to return till you both do. You both will do many rips and activities together such as camping, going to the beach, visiting Hawaii, staying in hotel rooms and so on. You'll leave tomorrow and that final, we have all your things already packed and your ticket as well. You may do what you like first, the plane to the beach and money for the hotel, or the van to go camping and so on."

" But-" "No buts, Kagome, your doing this whether you like it or not. " But what about our friends, well die, you cant do this, NO I WILL NOT do this" "DAD NO, I'm not going anywhere with this, this, this wench" " You'll do as your told Inuyasha" He remained silent and let Kagome do all the work.

" Kagome fine here's the deal, I'll let both of you bring a friend okay, but you are not to share anything with them, you cant share a room with them, tent or nothing, you and Inuyasha will be together." "But mom- please don't do this" she said lower than a whisper. "Please"

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but no, you will do this" Kagome stood at the table locked eyes with everyone and walked away, heading towards her room. Inuyasha stood and walked to the door and waited in the car. When Kagome reached her room she slammed the door and cried on her pillow.

Inuyasha saw from the window that she had slammed her door and that the light turned off. When the father and the mother said goodnight her met Inuyasha in the car and they drove home. Kagome's mom cleaned up and started to some extra things.

OKAY, I'm done and the next chapter will have them leaving for camping and oooo I cant wait to post it, so review and tell me what you think, okay. LOVE YOU ALL. Oh and the next chapter will have Miroku and Sango in it, their going with them.


	2. Camping and a long ride

Chapter 2: Gettin' on with the trip

The next morning Kagome was awoken by a shake on her shoulder by her mother. "Kagome, Kagome get up, you leave in a hour," Her mom stated excitedly. "uhnnn" She moaned half asleep. Her mom left the room and Kagome with a sad expression just walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

15 minutes later she got out of the bathroom and put on black, tight, jean capris, and a red tank top that went square around the neck part, she look excellent. She grabbed the suitcases that were placed in her room which was about 5 huge suitcases, I guess her mom knew that she was going to be there along time due to the fact she HATED Inuyasha.

When she arrived downstairs there was breakfast on the table so she just sat down and began eating, still no sign of her being happy. (I forgot to write in the last chapter about her inviting Sango to come and Inuyasha inviting Miroku.) She was a bit relieved that Sango was going to be there with her but this whole marriage thing got her in a complete state of confusion.

When she was done her mother told her what they were doing and where they were going and also how they were going. " Okay sweetie, he'll be here in 5 minutes, he's got a black jeep that is very big, and all your supplies, after camping you'll then be going on a plane, renting a very nice hotel room for you and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku, then what ever else we plan for you, okay Hun" She said with that smile still plastered on her face. " Okay mom" she said with a large sigh, this is going to be a disaster she though before leaving the house.

She said goodbye to Souta and her mom and waited outside for him to pick her up, she sat on one of her suitcases and just waited.

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha woke up to his annoying brother on the door saying he had to get up, get ready and pick Kagome up for their trip. Yippee he thought to himself. He went to go have a shower, put on a black muscle shirt, which shows his amazingly, built chest and baggy jeans (god I love him).

He went downstairs and grabbed a couple pieces of toast and shoved all his suitcases in the truck said goodbye and drove off.

Sango and Miroku

" I can't believe kagome's and Inuyasha parents let us borrow one of their vehicles." Miroku said with complete joy. "Yeah, but to bad Kagome is stuck with that playboy" Sango said with a heavy sigh. " I cant believe that they are betrothed eh Sango, that's just such a young age" Miroku said keeping his eyes on the road. " Yeah I feel so sorry for her" And with that they drove off towards their camping sight, which took almost 2 hours to get there.

Inuyasha pulled up to the driveway and saw Kagome sitting on one of her suitcases, and she had a lot of them. Girls Inuyasha thought to himself. He got out of the car and walked over grabbing one of her bags, and stuffing it into the truck. "Hey, be careful with those" Kagome yelled at him after seeing how uncareful he was being with her bags. " Hey do you what to do this?" He stated back to her.

" I could do it better than you" She answered back and marched over to the jeep. " Okay, let's see you try" He stepped aside with that annoying smirk of his. He watched as she tried to lift the incredibly heavy bag over top of his suitcases, which didn't work out to well. After almost 15 minutes she finally got the bag into the jeep " See" she said with a smile then put her hand on her back "owwww"

He laughed then walked up beside her and started putting all her other bags in the jeep. She walked over to the passenger side and got in. He got in after her and she muttered a small "thanks". " No problem" he said and they backed up and were gone.

They were driving in silence when Inuyasha was about to fiddle with the radio because silences just killed him. The Kagome quickly turned it off. " Heeey" Inuyasha wined, " listen we need to talk" Kagome actually spoke. "About…" Inuyasha waited patiently. She turned to face him but his eyes were still on the road though. " Well….about this, what's happening, why are you asking like this is fine? This changes everything, and why, why is this happening?" She said in one breath.

" Me, acting fine, thinking it's okay, what are you talking about?" He said firmly and pulled over to the side of the road." He turned to face her and said "listen, I'm not sure what to do, my dad's a strict guy and maybe after all this he'll reconsider" he stated and continued "I'm just as mad about this as you, but there's nothing we can do"

"I know" she said, "but why do you thin, they'd do this at such a young age. I just don't get it" She faces her lap and fidgeted from his gaze towards her, suddenly she felt a hand lift up her chin." Hey, we can go though with this cant we, just the trip, and convince our parents not to do this, besides no school" he smiled

The smiled along with him and noticed he had such a handsome smile. He started up the jeep again and began driving. " Wow, your actually nice" she stated talking. "Yeah, only sometimes" he answered. "But I still thin ha you're a jerk you know" "yup he answered " and I'm going to make you miserable when we get there" he smirked (yeah I know, he smirks to much but I'll try and stop)

They began listening to music and were pretty hungry do they stopped at a dinner, didn't seem to have many people. When they got there they sat down and that unbearable silence again. "What can I can for you 2 lovebirds?" the lady asked with a slight acsent. " I'll get a salad and diet pepsi please," Kagome ordered. "Sure honey" she answered and looked towards Inuyasha " and for you?" "I'll get the chicken sorts," he ordered. "Alright, I be back soon"

She left and they stayed silent. Sigh came from kagome. The one came from Inuyasha. It was only 11:00 am and they were incredibly bored. So Inuyasha tried to start a conversation. " So…what should we do when we get there" This got Kagome going. " Oh..well I wanted to set up the tent and then collect firewood, and then finally just take a walk around, see if there are any animals, and then maybe-" She was cut off. "Okay I didn't need your daily plan, just starting thing off" he said rudely. She gave him a very and I mean very cold glare. She didn't at all make eye contact with him, she was already mad at him and they went even there yet.

God how am I suppose to marry this jerk off if I cant even talk to him she thought, then again silence was on but then their lunch came so they were happy. After all the food they paid and decided it was time to get going. When they hopped into the van she looked out the window and avoided him completely.

This he noticed so he tried to save his butt. " Oi…are you still mad about that" but he was given no response. "You better answer me" he spoke again. She completely ignored him and kept her distance. "That's it" he yelled frustrated and slammed on the brakes and turned the ignition off half way. They both went flying forward. "What the HELL ARE YOU THINKING" she yelled at him. " SO NOW YOU FINALLY ANSWER ME" She gasped and he was right, so she went back to the silent treatment. " Jeez Kagome, I'm not moving this car unless you talk to me, or answer me for that matter and stop trying to avoid me, it's getting annoying." All she did was look the completely different direction. He's got to start the car at some point she thought to herself.

I'm not letting her off that easy he thought to himself. "Fine then, I'll play" he said with a cocky grin and shut off the ignition all the way, adjusted his chair and leaned back with his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. "I can stay like this forever, you know"

She blanked, she had no idea how to win this without talking to him. Then she got an idea, she'd piss him off. They were pulled to the side of the road, there was no cars heheheh, this'll be fun she thought. " FINE!" she yelled in his face "we'll walk" she grabbed the keys from the ignition and opened her door and just jumped right out. "huh, wh-what are you doing?" he asked a bit confused.

He then got out and began chasing after her. "Give me back those keys Kagome" he said very strict. "What for, your not using them anyway, and besides what are you going to do about it" She said cocky for the first time and kept walking. "Kagome" he called very sly.

"Wha-" was all she got out before Inuyasha jumped on her and they went rolling into the nearby grass. " INNNNNNNNUYAAAAASHA"

And that's it for you guys, review and let me know what you thought. LOVE YOU ALL! Even review for my first chapter okay.


	3. It almost happened

CHAPTER 2: NO! NOT THE SAME TENT

Last time: " INNNNNNNNUYAAAAASHA"

This time:

As they went tumbling on the dry grass that lead to a small dent, sort of like a ditch (but not) they landed quite a ways apart from one another. "Uhnnnn" was Kagome response while lying on her back, and Inuyasha was slightly laughing between chokes still trying to get the air back into him.

He finally got up and headed towards kagome with a small laugh while looking at her. Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Kagome, are you alright laughs"

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "WHAT was that for?" "Hey, you stole the keys, I had to get them back some how"

"By the way" Inuyasha added, where are the keys" They both turned their heads around in search for the keys and spotted them a couple feet away from Kagome. Kagome suddenly had a smirk on her face and then started to head towards the keys when Inuyasha body checked her. "Oh, no you don't" he said while holding onto her waist thrusting her aside.

He quickly picked up the keys and shouted " oh, looks like I'm just to fast for you" he said with the smirk that drove Kagome insane. "whoopi doo" she said sarcastically. "Let's just go then. "He began to walk back up to the jeep and so did Kagome, she got in and folded her arms across her chest.

Inuyasha noticing this, "Are you still mad you didn't win, come on, I would have gotten them one way or another" he said as a matter of factly. She ignored him again; she really didn't have anything to say to him, she didn't want anything to do with him. "Your ignoring me again, is that all you know how to do"

"What are you gonna do" she answered back "stop the jeep and try negotiating, cause let me say, it didn't work to well last time." She said ending by rolling her eyes. "Are we almost there yet" she asked looking out the window. "Actually I think we are" He took a turn and they started entering the campsite which was booked for them and the other two only.

They drove into the trees and found a clearing only to find Miroku and Sango already there trying to set up their tent, kagome gave a small smile seeing Miroku with a handprint on his check, she knew how he probably was judging by that little mark.

They got out of the jeep and Sango came running to Kagome. "Thank god you're here, were having the biggest problem with this tent, but it's okay now, me and you are sharing and the boys are sharing so what does it matter" she said all relieved.

"Actually" Miroku spoke up. "Their parents informed me that Inuyasha and kagome were to share one" He spoke. "Really?" Sango asked wide-eyed. "Yeah" Kagome said answered ashamed. "Alright, we'll let's set up shall we Inuyasha stated while pulling all they stuff from the trunk.

Kagome and Inuyasha worked on their tent while Miroku and Sango worked on the other. After about 10 minutes Miroku and Sango finished and Sango shouted out to kagome. "Hey, kagome where's the third tent" "Third tent?" Kagome answered" Yeah one for you and Inuyasha, one for Miroku and one for me" "uh… Sango I think that you and Miroku have to share-" "NO, don't EVEN finish that sentence, there's gotta to be another one in here" she said with a little bit of fright from her voice as she searched the bags frantically.

"No, no, no, no, no, no " Sango whispered to herself as Miroku sat there watching with the biggest smirk/smile on his face, looks like he loved the trip so far. It was starting to get dark and Kagome let out a small sigh, she wanted to do a whole bunch of things before it got dark, I guess that wasn't going to happen. "Who's going to collect fire wood?" Asked Inuyasha.

Everyone looked at each one and the first to say a word was Sango. "I'll go" "Oh, me to" said Miroku he suddenly a large sleeping bag was thrown at his face causing him to fall backwards. "Don't even think about it, I'll go" said Kagome standing up. She began to walk over when she tripped on one of their supplies and went falling forward.

She shut her eyes and awaited the impact when nothing happened. She felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist and she opened her eyes to find the one and only Inuyasha. "You really shouldn't be so careless" he said while pulling her back up and letting go. "Uh..Thanks" And with that she and Sango left to collect firewood.

"So…"Sango started. "This whole marriage and betrothed thing is pretty weird eh?

"Yeah, and it's so unfair, and don't even get me started about Inuyasha, he's so unreasonable, sometimes he seems like a completely different person then he's does something that's Inuyasha and he's back. I'm only 17 and he's 18, and…and. and it's just so hard" she said plopping herself on the ground and throwing the piece off wood that was in her hand to a nearby tree.

"Yeah, I cant even imagine what's it's like not marrying for love, it's so forced and just not right" She walked over to kagome and sat in front of her. "Don't worry okay, and don't be sad" she said as she brushed away a teardrop that fell from kagome's eye. "Okay, that's enough firewood for tonight, let's get back"

They both picked up their piles of wood and headed back. When they got back all their stuff was in their tents, since they were both tired, they said goodnight and stated walking to their tents. "Hey, Kagome" Sango called over, "smile, would ya" she smiled at Kagome. Kagome tried as hard as she could to force a smile on her face and then unzipped the tent and climbed in, Inuyasha was already inside and in his sleeping bag just looking at her.

She looked at the other side of the tent to see all her stuff but nothing lay out. "Errr" she crawed to her sleeping bag and started to lay it out when she felt his stare on her. "What do you want?" she blurted out softly still that sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked still holding his stare. "It's none of your business and I don't want to talk about it" she looked around. "What?" He asked, "I need to change"

"Well there's plenty off outside"

"Could you please just lend me this one favor and leave for like 2 seconds" she pleaded.

"No, it's cold out there"

"Please"

"Fine only if you promise to stop ignoring me every time you get mad"

She paused for a minute then answered with a sigh. "Alright"

He got up outta his sleeping bag and it revealed his incredibly built chest and his baggy solid black pyjamas pants. He zipped back up the tent after getting out and Kagome began to change into her purple tank top and purple pyjama bottoms.

"Okay" she yelled to Inuyasha, he got back in the tent and jumped back in his sleeping bag. "Man it's cold out there" he said through a chilled voice.

"Yeah, I know, I think I'm gonna freeze tonight, you know I'm not really tired anymore" she said with a smile.

"Yeah me neither" he said still lying down. Kagome was just about to lay in her sleeping bag when she yelled in pain "Owww" she quickly looked to Inuyasha noticing he was looking at her.

"What's wrong" he asked sitting up fully. "Oh, it's nothing, really, just my ankle acting up" she said as she forced on another smile. "Oh really" he answered. "Yup"

He was about to lay back down when grabbed Kagome's leg and lifted up the bottom part of her pants, and it revealed a large scrap going up her leg. "What happened?" he demanded to know. "Nothing, I just scraped it when we went looking for firewood, really I'm fine"

"It could get infected, you know," he told her very strictly. He let go and went to his bag and grabbed some water, a bandage and some peroxide. "Here keep your leg still this may sting. "No, please don't, I know that stuff burns," she said as she leapt away from the direction he was coming.

"Oh, come on don't be such a baby" he said as he moved I on her space. He grabbed her ankle before she could react and poured the peroxide on her leg. "Mmmnmm."She let out a soft screech, and grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand squeezing it. (Hey that stuff hurts especially because he's putting it all the way up her leg)

He started to blow on it and placed a small amount of water on it and began wrapping some bandage around the scrap. "There" he stated when he was done. "Thanks" she said looking down at her leg. man how many times had he helped me out today she thought, maybe he's not so bad after all

Then a pillow came flying to her face and along with "go to sleep now would ya" He said calmly. She then picked up her pillow and started to hit Inuyasha with it. "HAHA" she said. "Oh..that's it" he answered and started to hit her with his pillow "pillow fight"

They kept fight when kagome was knocked over and he accidentally fell on top of her. "Oh.i'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he just started to trail off when her looked at her. All she could feel was his built chest against her's, his face inches away and his golden amber eyes.

He began to slowly close the space between him and Kagome and she started to close her eyes and then……………………..

HAHAHAHA..I'm sorry I ended it like this, so if you want to know what'll happen next then you'll have to review, review, review. LOVE YOU ALL.


	4. oooooooooo!

Last time

She started to close her eyes and then……………………..

THIS TIME:

His face got closer, she didn't push him back, a part in her wanted to, but the other part told her she was just getting herself in some big trouble. He didn't hesitate as he got even closer and soon her breath was gone when he reached her mouth. They're lips brushing against one another.

She didn't want him to stop, her heart was pounding, and it felt so right. His kisses were so soft and so gentle. There was something about his kiss that gave everything away, he wasn't that mean rude jerk she met, he was somehow different.

He didn't seem to want to stop, is this what he wants to she thought as he slowly started to place the kisses down her neck. His hands began to move around her body and he wasn't so gentle, but it still felt good. Kagome let him wonder her body, but she suddenly felt the urge that this wasn't right.

"Stop" she whispered in his ear. "Please, this isn't right" He looked her in the eye and stopped. "Uh…" was all he managed. He got off of her and placed his well-built body into his sleeping bag and turned towards the tent edge, to awkward to look at her. She didn't argue and just slid into her sleeping bag.

She thought that maybe tomorrow it would go back to normal. Or at least that's what she thought; it would be ten times worse. It was the crack of dawn and she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in the tent, so she quietly unzipped the tent partway top look outside and noticed Inuyasha just staring at the water, she just kept still and watched him.

It was still very early and Sango and Miroku were not morning people. He decided to come back into the tent; she noticed this and slowly zipped it back up when he reached for his shirt that was on the ground next t him. When he headed back she turned to the side of the tent and pretended to be asleep.

It was much to early for them to figure everything out that happened last night. He got back in and sat down staring at the somewhat asleep Kagome. "Get up Kagome, I know you're awake". "Hmm…what" she said with sleepy eyes. "You can't just stare at a person for ten minutes and expect them to not notice. "I wasn't staring" she scolded back " I was…uh…looking around"

"Sure you were," he answered back confidently and cocky. "Oh, whatever" she retorted back and got up to head outta the tent. " And where do you think your going?" He quickly spat out while getting up himself and blocking the exit.

"Excuse me, I don't have to tell you" she spat back at him angrily. With a mock voice

"We need to talk" he stood there with a firm face, not ever going to give in.

"Not now" she tried to push him aside but he wouldn't budge.

"You can try all you want but your not leaving" he crossed his arms. She pointed her finger and stood right in front of him "I'll get out, one way or another, I'll jump through the window in this tent if I have to" "I'd like to see you try" he said with a smirk.

"Fine" she answered ready to run towards it to run it down, not before giving him the coldest stare she could summon.

He grabbed her and threw he down before she could get to it. "I can't believe you were actually going to do that" he answered amazed. She got back up and reached for the ten doors but he was to fast.

"Leave me alone, I REFUSE to do this with you" she yelled at him an inch from his face, making it clear that she was serious. "I'm not going to let you leave" she answered too, showing he was serious. "Fine, I'll do it my way" and with that she turned around and headed towards her backpack. She unzipped the small zipper inside and pulled out what looked like a pocketknife. He looked at her confused. "Uh..and what do you think your doing, young lady?" he answered still a bit curious to what she was about to do. "This!" she stated with no delay, and thrusted the knife into the side of the tent, starting to cut the side of the ten open. "What the-oh no you don't" and he ran towards her toppling on top of her and trying to grab the knife out of her hand.The were both fighting. Kagome to keep the knife, and Inuyasha trying to take it away. She kept struggling to get him off of her. "Get off me" she said between breaths of air. "No way, so you can keep cutting the tent, we have to sleep in hear you know" he said still trying to take the knife out of Kagomes hand. He then tried to pin her hand down and succeeded. "No" She cried out to the fact he was winning. "Ah ha" he yelled out when he successfully got the pocketknife away from kagome. He got off of her and crossed his arms while smirking. "Uh." was her only response when getting up. "Alright. You win, are you happy now" she rolled her eyes to her own words. "Nope" he answered the smirk still hanging on his face. He just stood there staring at her; it felt like he could see through her soul, not such a suddle feeling for her.

She then sat down on her sleping bag and staed into her lap. "What is it you want to talk about?" He gave her a curious stare before sitting down infront of her. "I want to know why you didn't just push me away yesterday?" She remained silent and he waited. "I don't know"

"Yes you do, now tell me" he continued "I thought you hate me" he said and leaned back with that damn smirk again.

"She looked up at him and gave him another cold stare. "Why didn't you stop yourself" she reverted back to him. "Because I was getting some and I always get what I want"

She gasped at his rude comment and scolded towards him. "Why you little egotistic, self-centred, JERK" she yelled right in his face. She was about to get up when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, inches from his face. He breathing was fast and she got a bit light headed. This position made her so uncomfortable but it didn't before. "I know you want me" he whispered in her ear. She pushed him away as fast as she could and turned beat red. He looked at her once again and gave a cocky grin. "You asshole, I wouldn't want you EVER" and with that she ran from the tent. "Uh errrr" He gave out a flustered moan, and got up, and began to go after her. "Leave me alone" she screamed at him from a distance. "NO" he answered right back with force. "You want me, ADMIT IT" he yelled while grabbing her wrist to stop her from running. "Uhn" she whimpered when she was pulled back. He suddenly had both he arms with his fists and there was no way to could escape his strong hold. The he did something that was totally unexpected.

HAHAHAHAHA! Review and I'll tell you or write what's next…hehehe, I'm so evil, I love you all.


	5. Such anger!

Last time:

He suddenly had both he arms with his fists and there was no way to could escape his strong hold. The he did something that was totally unexpected.

This time:

He did something that was totally unexpected, he griped Kagome accidentally when he tripped fell down the side of the cliff that lay just beyond where they were standing. Luckily it was right into the water. It's not that he meant to fall in he tripped and she went right down with him. They fell right into the cold breezy water and began jumping to the surface for air.

"Inu..nu..yash..yasha, I'—mm gon—na kill….you" she said while her whole body going cold. She tried to swim to the edge of the water to the shore but she was too cold, then everything stared to get black and she was out of it. Inuyasha noticed this and swam as fast as he could towards her, he pulled her up and began swimming to the shore, once reached her looked up to see how far they were from getting back to camp only to notice it was a really far way up. Looks like he and Kagome would have to take a long walk to get back.

He turned around and walked back to Kagome, she was slowly gaining continuous and he was thankful. They were both soaking wet and Kagome was wearing a tank top was beyond the freezing point. He started pacing back and forth, also freezing. Since he was bare chested and all. He then started to take huge breaths from being so cold; he thought that pacing around would regain his warmth. He was shivering all over and Kagome took notice to this, she was too, also freezing.

"Here" she blurted, startling Inuyasha. She got up and walked over to him. "I learnt this in health class, we wont freeze or our heart stopping or anything like that if we use our body heat to keep warmth" She went closer to him and he was still shocked. She wrapped her hands around his body and he paused before doing the same. Both never really said a word till voices were shouted from afar. They looked up to see Sango and Miroku peering over the edge. They both lost grip on one another and were so happy to see friendly faces. "Oh, thank god" Kagome said relieved. "Hold on Kagome, Inuyasha, well get you back up, we'll use our climbing gear" Sango shouted down. Once everything was hooked up Inuyasha and Kagome were both pulled up by their oh-so-life-saving friends. Once they reached the top Sango spoke. "I guess were done here, your parents have inquired that were are to leave for the hotel today, it's about an hour drive"

Kagome looked down sadly, she really didn't get anything done that she wanted. "I guess we'll go and pack up then" She walked back to the tent and Inuyasha followed, Sango and Miroku did the same with their stuff. Kagome got in and began packing up her things, as did Inuyasha. First their sleeping bags, a pair of clothes for the day and one took each turn to change. Kagome choose to wear a black sleeveless top with white Capri's, and Inuyasha pulled out a white t-shirt with baggy jeans. The day got warmer so it wasn't that cold anymore. It stayed pretty silent for the both of them, neither knew what to say. When they were all done they left the tent and began taking down the tent. Once done they shoved it in the bag and accidentally touched hands for a brief moment. They both back away by the feeling, how the feeling felt so right.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, are you to done?' Sango shouted from the car.

"Yeah, were coming" Kagome shouted back and picked up her things and shoved them inside the truck of the jeep. Inuyasha did they same. They both go in the car and were ready to head to the hotel that their parents booked for them.

"So…"Kagome started getting sick of the silence. "Where are we going?" She knew the answer but the silence was killing her.

"Man, your even denser than I thought, were going to the 'Le Lazlo' hotel about an hour away, jeez" he answered her back rudely.

"Well, soooorry" she said sarcastically. "You know Inuyasha, why cant you ever be nice, more than once in a day, your such a…a….ERRRRR" she ended crossing her arms from total anger.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this Kagome" He shouted back at her.

"Oh, and I did" she spat back at him with disgust.

"Probably, you know you want me, you're probably jumping for joy" He said seriously.

"You conniving" she started.

"Conniving, you know nothing about me" he yelled back at her.

"Conceded" she continued.

"Conceded, you're the conceded one" he yelled once again.

"JERK!", she yelled right in his ear. "I hate you, and I'm not fine with this at all, my whole life is changing, everything has to be SO GOD DAMN HARD, and not to mention that I have to be with YOU, a mangy mutt" she roared right back at him.

"Oh, now you pushed it way to far, Kagome" he stated.

"Oh, boo hoo, I fell so bad" she said with great sarcasm. "mmhmm" he said calmly, and they car started to slowly drift off the road to a nearby pole.

"You take that back, or else I'll crash this fucking car" He screamed at her.

"It's, a jeep, dumbass" she yelled right back.

The jeep was still in the direction of the pole and he was speeding up.

"Take it BACk"

"NO!"

They became closer and closer and were just about to smack right into it.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I take it back" she pleaded. Inuyasha pulled a hard right and just skimmed the pole. Kagome on the other hand was gasping for air.

He pulled to a halt on the side of the road. Kagome was just about to leave the jeep not knowing what to do , just wanting to get out of there, still in quite shock when Inuyasha locked the doors but what sucked for her was that it only had a master control on his door, so she couldn't leave.(in case you guys were wondering, the highway their on it kind of deserted and sort of desert like).

Once Kagome snapped out of it she pounded of his should yelling, "I can't believe, you, we almost died, I can't believe you" she continued still pounding on him until he grabbed her wrists and she was trapped. "Now, listen to me, don't ever call me that again, you hear me," he told her.

She adverted her gaze away from him not answering his command. "Hey, I'm talking to you" he put both her wrists and held them together in one hand and grabbed her chin to face him. "You got it," he told her once more. A single tear fell from her eye and she told him off. "Go fuck yourself" she spat at him in a small whisper. He let her go and laid his arms on the steering wheel, just plain frustrated. She sat back in her seat and leaned against the door and placed her head in her hand. She was completely sad, there was no more anger in her, she was just sad. He was just about to say something when a beeping sound came from behind them. They looked and found Sango and Miroku beeping at them. Inuyasha unlocked the doors and Kagome stepped out. He adjusted his re view mirror to see what she was doing and she walked over to the passenger side of the car where Sango was, he watched he and noticed that she was talking then Sango got out of the car, as did Miroku. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha passenger side and jumped in. "Hey" Inuyasha shouted at him. "where's Kagome?" he asked still not in a mad voice. "She and Sango are going to got there the rest of the way and told me to go the rest of the way with you" Miroku told him. "Oh" Was Inuyasha's reply.

Sango started to drive with Kagome in the passenger seat and drove by Inuyasha then Inuyasha started up the engine and followed a steady distance behind.

With Inuyasha and Miroku "So." Miroku started. "What happened with you and Kagome" "Nothing" Inuyasha defended very rudely. "Something must have happened, she seemed pretty out of it" Miroku stated. 

"I don't want to talk about it okay" He said raising his voice a little.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, let's talk about something else than, okay" Miroku told him.

WITH SANGO AND KAGOME-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, what's wrong" Sango asked worriedly, still keeping her eyes on the road.

Kagome was still somewhat zoned out and gave a heavy sign when the question was brought up.

"Kagome, earth to Kagome, are you okay, tell me what's wrong"

"Uh…. it's nothing, just a fight Inuyasha and me had" she told her friend while trying to force a smile on.

"Kagome smiled back and told her. "Kagome, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, just give it some time, okay" She said and then they turned on the radio and listened tom music all the way there.

Once they reached the hotel, Sango and Kagome were so shocked as to how beautiful this place was, pink and white colors everywhere, balcony's for every window, this place was like a work of art.

They pulled up and a man came to their window, he must have been the guy who drives the car and puts it in the lot. Sango and Kagome both left the car and the man told them to go inside and that their belonging would be up shortly.

Inuyasha and Miroku

"Wow, look at this place, Inuyasha, you dad must be rich"

"Miroku, he is"

"Oh yeah"

Suddenly a man came up to the window and advised for the both of them to go inside and their belonging would be with them shortly.

IN THE HOTEL

Kagome and Sango reached the front desk and began talking to the lady.

"Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi" she was cut off. "Oh yes, we've been expecting you, 4 parties. You and the Mister are in room 1287, and your friend and the Mister are in 1286, here are your keys and you have yourself a good day ladies." She said to Kagome and Sango.

"Well that was easy" Sango said. "I know" Kagome said becoming a little bit happier. They reached the elevator and told the man what floor to go to and once they got off, checked the doors to see which one was theirs.

"Oh, Sango, this is my room, oh and they're yours, okay, I'm going to go and take a shower, come see me in a couple minutes before I got in for on okay." "Okay" Sango answered and they both headed into their rooms. Kagome used her key card to open the door. She got inside and gasped. The whole thing was huge; her guess is that it was a sweet. The bed was on one side of the room that had door that lead to the TV room, which had a huge TV, the furniture was soft and gorgeous, and she was amazed.

INUYASHA AND MIROKU

Inuyasha and Miroku Reached the front desk and they told the lady who they were and the lady knew what to do right away, she handed them their key cards and told them their room and they were off.

They both found their rooms. "1287, yup I got the right room" Inuyasha told himself; he used the key card and swiftly opened the door. Kagome heard a noise and got up thinking it was Sango while trying to put her hair up in a ponytail. Inuyasha placed his card key on the table and looked up to see Kagome walk into the room. "Sango I said a couple minutes not seconds" she said while finishing putting the last loop around her hair, after that she looked up to see Inuyasha right at the doorway, and suddenly stopped Oh no Kagome thought to herself, she had completely forgotten him. They both stared at one another, not one word spoken. Kagome was very uncomfortable, yet couldn't move, he had hurt her so badly, not just the crash, but the anger in his eyes when he talked to her in the vehicle, he scared her so much. What was going to happen now?

There I made it longer then usual, are you guys happy, I didn't know what to write for this chapter, so I just kept writing and idea's came to me, but in order for you guys to get the next chapter, you must review. Hehehehehe!


	6. Fustration

MY COMMENTS: If your names not on here I'm sorry, I just thought I'd answer to all of you, so I picked people who reviewed for chapter 4, I couldn't really do everybody who reviewed for chapters 1,2 and 3, but from now on I'll try, okay.

Babagnoosh- I'm sorry I'm putting cliffies, but I do love getting reviews, and yes I am writing the new chapter..lol

Sangome- you have no reason to apologise, really I like when people want me to write more, it's makes me happy

Silent slayer- thanks for reviewing

K.M.- Thanks for reviewing, don't worry, you always get to see wut happens next.

SesshoumauraGal- I'm really trying to make my chapters longer, but if I do that, than it takes longer for me to update it.

Inu-Tachi Clan- Don't worry I love writing, I don't think I'll stop.

Miko Kagome Archer- Thanks, I needed that, I like when people write just small words to, but I love getting long reviews to.

INUYASHAREDSTAR- Thanks, I like to know you like it

Armsoftheangels- hey thanks, it's nice to know that you NEED me to update….lol

Kagome M.K- I'll try

Inuyasha's Yuki- If you want to find out something, I'll make sure you know but you always got to review

LAST TIME:

Kagome was very uncomfortable, yet couldn't move, he had hurt her so badly, not just the crash, but the anger in his eyes when he talked to her in the vehicle, he scared her so much. What was going to happen now?

THIS TIME:

They stood there for a couple seconds before Inuyasha decided he had to do something, but he just didn't know what. So he did the first thing that came to him.

"Kagome, I'm-" he was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, Inuyasha" She sad with a very calm voice that could easier tear someone apart by such sadness. She was just walking away into a different room. "errr" He said in his head. He then started to follow her in the other room.

"Kagome, just hear me out, I didn't mean to do it, it just happened so fast, I would have never drove right into that pole, Kagome please" He stopped when she turned around but said nothing.

"Please, just talk to me, stop doing this, please," he begged. She was just about to answer.

"I-" Then she just stopped and walked away again. He brushed his hand through his hair. "Kagome stop running away and face me, talk to me" He said running after her again.

"Okay you want me to TALK to you, then tell me why when I said that…that, insult, you went totally insane" she said seriously, no more sadness just so eager to find out.

"Uh." Was his only response. "It's nothing" He said and walked towards her.

"Please just –" he tried again

"NO! There something with what I said that greatly offended you, TELL ME" she demanded.

"There's nothing wrong-" He was cut off again.

"You can't hide it, Inuyasha, what happened, why won't you just tell me, you scared the hell out of me by the anger that was in your eyes, I SAW it, Inuyasha, you cant just walk away from something like that"

He started. "I… when…ah! FORGET IT. It's none of your business, wench, just leave it alone. "FINE!" She yelled and slammed the door to the bathroom completely forgetting that Sango was suppose to see her before she went for a shower. Little did she know that Sango listened to it all.

Sango in the Hallway

Sango was just walking out of her room, ready to see what Kagome happened when she heard Inuyasha begging her, and then heard something about anger, and something about something that offended him so much. Hmmmmm I wonder what happened with the two she though She heard the shower go on and knew that she was to late to talk to Kagome so she just headed back to her room. Sango opened the door and saw Miroku on the bed with rose petals everywhere and him in his boxers

"Oh, give me a break Miroku, you can keep dreaming, but seriously, get a life" She said while heading into the cooking area rolling her eyes. "You are my life, my dearest Sango" he commented when she walked out of the room.

"Hey you can't blame a guy for trying" Miroku shouted from the room, he walked out Minutes later and entered the Kitchen, "So what are we having?" He asked while heading towards Sango. Sango of course, was bending down and reaching for a pot in the back of the cupboard and obviously let her cover down. Miroku walked up behind her and **SLAP!** "PERVERT" Sango screamed and walked out of the Kitchen and went in the Bedroom.

Miroku, once okay, went up to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"So what happed with Kagome and Inuyasha, find anything out" He asked curiously.

"Uh…no" Sango lied, not wanting to tell anyone till she got the whole story, besides

Kagome didn't want it to be known and she is her fried and will respect her wishes, that still doesn't stop her from trying.

INUYASHA AND KAGOME

Inuyasha plopped himself on the couch while Kagome was taking a shower. He decided her wanted to watch a movie for the rest on the evening. So he got up and went in search for the movies. He found a drawer next to the TV, that had many movies, s he decided to watch, 'The Ring 2'

He went and placed the movie into the DVD player and pressed play. (I really haven't watched the movie yet so I don't know what's in it) He continued to watch it while sitting in the middle of the couch.

KAGOME

As Kagome was shampooing her hair she was furiated, not only had Inuyasha hurt her, but also she was going to forgive him if he would have just told her why that stupid name offended him so much. After she was done she jumped out of the shower and wrapped the fluffy warm towel around her narrow body. She brushed her hair and blow-dried it. She was looking around for her clothes considering that's what she normally did but remembered that the luggage was supposed to be by soon. So she walked out of the bathroom and ignored Inuyasha as he did the same and went into the bedroom to find her luggage was already there. She went through her things and pulled out a different pair of pyjamas. A pink and black pair. Baggy blank bottoms and a tight pink tube top (I have no idea what it's called but it's sort of like a spaghetti strap but thicker.)

She walked out of the room and noticed that the ring 2 was on and she loved that movie, Inuyasha wasn't there anymore so she sat on the right side of the couch and got into it. Moment later Inuyasha walked in with a Soda and sat on the couch but on the left. They both kept their distances and avoided eye contact. During the movie a couple times Kagome almost feel asleep. So she decided to get up and grab a soda, when she entered the room again Inuyasha was lying right along the couch taking up the whole thing, she looked around and there was no other furniture. "Errr…. get up" She ordered him.

"Make me" He told her ignoring her request and still string at the TV screen.

"FINE!" she yelled at him. "I'm going to bed, you can have the couch" and with that she walked away.

"NO WAY!" He lifted himself of the couch, "you sleep on the couch, and I'm getting the bed". And he walked to the door but Kagome quickly placed her arm across the it not allowing him to enter.

"Move your arm, cause one way or another, I'm getting in there. Even if I have to do something drastic" He smirked towards her.

"No, make me" she said as confident as ever.

"Okay, you asked for it." He budged her and hoisted her up on his shoulder, walking into the room.

"Hey, put me down, RIGHT DOWN!" She yelled punching his back.

"Okay" He said calmly and dropped her right on the ground. He laughed and jumped on the bed.

"Owes" she moan in pain and lifter herself up jumping onto the bed and lying down. She held her back and faced him. "You jerk!" She stated still breathing in but the bolt of pain still in her back.

" That was real drastic" She told him while rolling her eyes and her voice dripping with sarcasms.

"Oh yeah" he said.

"Oh yeah" she answered back " You know, I cant believe you sis that, your horrible, that really hurt." She whined

He got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to change. He cam out wearing black bottoms and…. no shirt. He looked and Kagome was spread across the bed.

"You know you'll have to move, cause I'm sleeping there" he said as if pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, no you aren't'" She told him. " Oh yes I am" He shot back at her.

"I' not moving" she stated. "That's fine by me, I don't mind." He said.

"Your disgusting" She spat at him still not moving. "Are you going to move," He asked her. "Nope" she answered. "Alrighty then" and with that he jumped onto her and started to tickle her to death. "Stop—stop—it" She said through attacks of laughter. After a while he stop and she was gasping for air and he was in the same position again, inches from her face. What was he going to do?

Dun Dun DA. hahaha I'm love it when I leave cliffies, but yeah review because tat next chapter awaits.


	7. A sad story

I'm sorry this took so long, I couldn't write on the weekend and I had to write another chapter to my other story to.

Hey everybody, here's my comment to you

angicakesisinuyashasluvr- hey, of course you can have him, no problem, thanks for the review

Sangome- lol ...your review made me laugh, it was great, and I'll try and cut back on the cliffy, okay. Thanks for the review, love it.

Inu-mikos- I'm sorry, I really am.

Dream Angel- I'll try and email it to you, okay, but my Internet and messenger is all messed up.

Votuse- loved the review, make them long and funny like that, don't worry if you babble on, I like that.

Kagome M.K- I'm working on updating, don't worry.

mikokagome1034- You shall know.

areyouboredtoday- I'm sorry I made you cry, I'll try to update faster.

fallenangel08- Thanks

Orlando-Inu-Lover- Don't worry about it, you can still post it and you can send it to me okay, I'd LOVE to read it okay.

Jennyfrog- Thanks I'm glad to know that.

ANYWAY I'M SORRY IF YOU'RE NOT UP HERE, IT WAS TAKING ME FOREVER, SO HERE'S YOUR STORY.

Babagnoosh- Thanks for all the reviews..lol, their quite funny and I'm trying to write the next chapter..lol

Last time:

"Stop—stop—it" She said through attacks of laughter. After a while he stop and she was gasping for air and he was in the same position again, inches from her face. What was he going to do?

SORRY ABOUT ALL MY SPELLING MISTAKES, I'LL TRY TO IMPROVE-------

This time:

Again there were in the same position, one that seemed to happen a lot. Kagome was breathing heavily, trying to regain her breath from laughing so hard. Inuyasha was just staring at her breathing at a steady pace but the look in his eyes was unidentifiable (hehehehe sorry if that's not a real word.) Sort of like her regretted being in the same position but then he was nervous.

He quickly cleared his throat and rolled off of her. "Sorry about that" Hr apologized and Kagome was still in a state of shock and her only reply was "hmmmhmm".

"Uhh.it's getting late, we better go to sleep" Inuyasha said as he turned to his side facing away from Kagome.

"Yeah we better or well be dead tired tomorrow" Kagome replied back.

There both drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night Kagome got up and couldn't sleep, she tried everything to get herself to fall asleep but nothing worked. She turned on her other side and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. She got up and went in search for him. A couple seconds later she could hear noise, realizing that it was only a movie and that Inuyasha was on the couch. She walked up behind the couch and asked.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm not really tired, tried going to sleep but nothing worked, so I thought I'd get up and do something." He answered while keeping his attention adverted to the TV.

"Alrighty then" she answered back and plopped herself on the couch.

"What are we watching?" She asked him while looking at the screen, sort of getting into what ever was on.

"Oh, it's only the beginning of 'boogieman', I found it on a self in the other room." He told her and stared at her. "Why, do you not like scary movies"?

"Ha!" she laughed in his direction. "Me scared ya righ-" She was cut off when she saw a blurry figure in the screen followed by a scream. "Ahhhh" she screamed while falling off the couch, and landing with a thump. She could hear a snicker come from Inuyasha.

"So" Inuyasha turned off the movie and peered over the edge of the couch to see Kagome. "Your not scared of scary movies, eh?" He told her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut-up" She said while a tint of red appeared on her cheeks. After that, who wouldn't feel stupid?

He brought his hand down and helped Kagome get off the ground. Once that was over with she sat by the edge of the couch and just looked at him. "Thanks " she replied.

"Ah, no problem, it's my job to help my fair lady in distress" He said with sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Oh, would you stop whining about it, there's no way we can get ourselves out of this, you know?" She said turning her face away and looking down at her lap.

They stayed in silence for a couple minutes when Kagome finally spoke up.

"Hey Inuyasha?" she asked.

He turned his head and soon his full attention was directed on her. "Yeah"

She had her face looking at her lap as if ashamed about she was going to ask.

"Please don't get mad at me for asking, but please, I want to know, why did that comment offend you, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I really didn't mean to" She asked while then averting her gaze towards him.

"Oh! Not that subject again, it was along time ago" He said while brushing his hand through his hair.

"Please" Kagome begged still not exactly pushing really hard.

"You really want to know?" He asked serious, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

She nodded her head and then Inuyasha spoke, "when I was little, I was always teased" He began and continued.

"When I had finally thought I found a friend, she was really nice, I met her the day she arrived, she was new and I was to be assigned to give her a tour of the school, after that we became best friends, she actually treated me like a person, not something that deserved no respect. It felt nice to know someone cared and nice to know that I wanted to go to school to see her. But then there was this guy, but this guy I really hated named Koga ended up turning our friendship to dirt, he lied to her, tricked her and even hurt her. She was so manipulated and confused that she ended up listening to the rumors, and the last word she said to me was 'mangy mutt'" And with that he started to get up off the couch and completely avoided making eye contact with Kagome.

"Where are you going?" She asked concerned, still very sorry about his past.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm.." He paused and then continued. "I'm tired all of the sudden.

"Inuyasha wait" And she bounced herself off the couch and in his direction.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She was cut off by his rude comment. "I don't need your pity, you wanted to hear it, I told you, and now it's over" He said and jumped onto the bed and started to drift off to sleep.

Kagome walked back into the living room and just tidied up. She walked into the bedroom and laid down next to Inuyasha and her eyes lids grew heavy and soon she found herself in a peaceful sleep.

Thankyou all for the last reveiws and i hope you enjoy this, sorry it took so long, i'm hoping that by this weekend i'll get atleast 3 chapters done for each of my stories..Thanks..please review.


	8. What happened?

REVIEWERS:

Orlando-Inu-Lover

Hey, ur welcome, but the review you gave me didn't have the link..lol

D.sist

I'm sorry I'm so evil, but it takes time for a good story.

metalicsexkitty

Thank you, I'm glad you thought so.

KagInuXOXO

Yes you did mention that you loved it, thanks for the review.

areyouboredtoday

I'm sorry they did snuggle, but I don't want to rush things or else the story would be so good, but there is still plenty to come

SesshoumaruGal

It is sad but remember, he doesn't want no ones pity. Thanks for the review.

Kasatka

I'm trying to write whenever I have time. Thanks for the review.

InuyashaMaster

Thank you I'm glad to know that you think its 'pretty good' but thank you very much for the review.

Sakura-tenshii

I'm sure you don't suck at it, that's what I thought about myself, but just let you imagination run wild..Lol, it always works.

ToM-boIe804

Thanks for the review

INUYASHAREDSTAR

Thanks, oh and I have watched the boogieman, it wasn't quite what I expected but it was real good, thanks for the review.

Zoey

Thanks for the review

Akai-chi

Thanks for the review, I'm glad you think so, it makes me happy..lol

Miko Kagome Archer

Maybe, you never know. Thanks for the review

Kagome M.K

I'll try, thanks for the review.

THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED

Last time:

Kagome walked back into the living room and just tidied up. She walked into the bedroom and laid down next to Inuyasha and her eyes lids grew heavy and soon she found herself in a peaceful sleep.

This time

MIROKU AND SANGO……………

Miroku and Sango had gotten up at 6:30 and were already ready and had paid and then entered their car, assuming that Inuyasha and Kagome were already ready and might even have gotten a head start. (Little did they know that they were running extremely late). As Sango was reaching for the driver seat Miroku came up from behind her and snatched the keys away from her hand and held them up high as she sturglled to grab them.

"Miroku, not this time, I'm driving"

"Oh no you are not, lady Sango. I'm driving" He said teasingly as he still held the keys high from her.

"No!" She said and jumped and grabbed the keys. "AH HA" She yelled as if winning a huge victory.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way" Miroku said quietly to himself and got closer to Sango while she was cooling down from jumping around from her victory and groped her.

"Eeeps" she screeched in shock and Miroku snatched the keys from her hand and then her got what he deserved. SLAP

"Errrrr…." Sango roared while heading towards the passenger seat.

"Hehehe!" He laughed foolishly "…my lovely Sango, must you hit so hard, you might damage my wisdom" He said in a fake hurt.

"Ah…there was nothing there in the first place" She snapped back at him and looked out the window. Miroku climbed in and then they headed for their drive to the airport.

Inuyasha and Kagome---------------------------------------------------

As she awoke she found that Inuyasha was still sleeping and she couldn't help herself from just looking at him, he was just so peaceful and not to mention adorable when he slept. It was as if he had no care in the world.

She took a quick look at the clock and it said 7:30am.She had finally decided that they should get up seeing how their plane would leave in an hour.

OMG AN HOUR Kagome screamed in her mind. "No, no, no, no" Kagome told herself over and over again while shaking Inuyasha to get up. Why did she forget that they had to catch a flight to go to a new hotel, their parents had planned this trip so that they could explore Costa Rica (I cannot spell that word) and climb the mountains.

"Inuyasha, get up, get UP NOW" she practically yelled in his ear. He opened his eyes and adverted his eyes to the alarm clock.

"SHIT" He yelled really loud and began to run and throw his clothes on. Seems that yesterday's tension they had forgotten

Kagome and Inuyasha ran around the room getting their belonging and stuffing it in their suitcases.

Once they were done with that they bolted to the elevator, but it wasn't their lucky day for them because the elevator was taking to long eventually caused Inuyasha and Kagome to head for the stairs with their belongings dragging behind them.

Once they reached the front desk they were checking out and they lady just said they was no bill for them because their parents had already paid. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances and ran for the car.

Suddenly when they were running out of the door a man who worked with the cars pulled up and handed the keys to Inuyasha. He gladly took them and Kagome and Inuyasha had went over to the trunk and shoved their stuff inside but as Inuyasha was closing the trunk Kagome had tripped on the curb and she quickly closed her eyes and awaited the impact but nothing happened. She felt that strong arm around her waist again and opened her eyes to those gorgeous amber eyes. He pulled her up and let her go, but when he did that Kagome felt as if something was missing the minute he pulled away.

They got into the jeep and speed off, not wanting to miss their flight considering all the problems they would cause if that did happen.

Kagome getting tired of the silence turned on the radio. Inuyasha didn't even bother to argue; he knew one way or another he would have to listen to it, so he just faced the road without a word. 30 seconds later, one of Kagome songs came on. Brittany Spears: Every time (Sorry I picked Brittany Spears, I don't really like her but I kind of like this song.) She first stated to hum to it, then very quietly began to sick, which intrigued Inuyasha. He had never really heard her sing. He glanced at the corner of his eye and noticed that Kagome was almost zoned out……..

Come notice me  
And take my hand  
So why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

She looked down as if she was about to cry, nothing had ever really hurt her before, she was so strong. At least that's what he thought.

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

She song still very quietly and she still looked so sad.

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

After all...  
After all...

After the song ended, Inuyasha just got the feeling that that (word is meant to be repeated, not a mistake) certain song really meant something to her, or reminded her of something. I'm going to find out Inuyasha told himself in his head.

Sorry I didn't detail it that much, I'm not in the mood

They drove for a half an hour until they reached the airport, they dropped the jeep in the parking lot and ran into the building. Their suitcases were placed where they were suppose to go, they got their tickets after showing their passports and headed for the gate, they managed to do this all in silence. There was apparently not time to talk, breathe for that matter at all because they were running so late.

After they ran towards the gates and boarded the plane, Inuyasha and Kagome let out a huge breathe that they didn't even know they were holding. They quickly glanced at their tickets and they said. 21A for Inuyasha and 21B for Kagome. They looked at the corner and saw first class.

"Yay" Kagome cheered sarcastically to herself. While Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

They were walking up to the front when they heard a slap coming from behind them, they both turned around and saw Sango with a angry expression on her face and saw Miroku with a red handprint on his.

"Hey, you guys finally made it" Sango said happily, finally having someone to talk to.

"Actually" Inuyasha interrupted, were in first class, and if you guys are sitting here, your in second."

"Awwww" was all you heard from Sango and Kagome. Then the flight attendant turned on a microphone of some kind and told every one to talk their seat.

"All right then, talk to you later Sango" Kagome sighed and then her and Inuyasha began walking to their seat at the other end of the plane. (Or behind the curtain, whatever)

When they noticed their seats, Kagome got by the window and Inuyasha got by the aisle.

Kagome sat down and a lady came and asked if they wanted anything.

"No thanks" Kagome refused

"Uh…what's for supper?" He asked and they lady answered.

"Chicken fingers and fries" She said with a mile on her face, noticing how amazingly handsome Inuyasha was.

"I'll get that," He told her and she went on her way to return the food.

"Not hungry?" Inuyasha asked, tuning his head to stare at her.

"No" she told him and then rested her head against the window, still a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously, trying to sound more concerned.

"Nothing"

"Come on, there's got to be something wrong, that song-" He was cut off when she snapped back "I don't want to talk about it."

She closed her eyes and placed her head on the back of the chair grabbing a pillow from the side.

Inuyasha didn't want to start any trouble just yet. So he closed his eyes and began to slowly drift off to sleep, it was going to be a long time before they got there.

The last thought he had was. I'm going to find out, even if I have to force it outta her, I'll make her tell me

Hey thanks to every one…NOW REVIEW! I have some ideas in mind and if you want to know them and read the next chapter, you'll have to review. THANKYOU


End file.
